


Adrien Gets His Ass Fucked By Ladybug in Four Thousand and Some Odd Words (Pegging 4K UHD)

by Noble_Nook



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Collars, F/M, Femdom, French Hot Dog Recipe, Leashes, Pegging, ladrien, post-reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24950965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noble_Nook/pseuds/Noble_Nook
Summary: After Adrien’s had some long college nights over the last few weeks, a certain Ladybug helps make it all worthwhile.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Ladrien - Relationship
Comments: 24
Kudos: 150





	Adrien Gets His Ass Fucked By Ladybug in Four Thousand and Some Odd Words (Pegging 4K UHD)

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I'll give this a real title if I ever think of one

Adrien flopped down on his mattress with a deep, relaxing sigh. After the last three or so weeks of nonstop studying, interlaced with the occasional Akuma, the only thing he felt was exhaustion. Sure, he’d ended up acing at least a few of his exams, but with finals on the horizon, he was prepared to stay in his seat until someone came and dragged him out of his room.

Which is why, when his phone began to ring while laying on the far off distance of his nightstand, he debated on scooting over to grab it. The idea of letting it go to voicemail so he could continue the process of melting into his bed lingered, though it quickly faded once he saw who was on the other end. He exhaled, fidgeted, then finally leaned the seat forward so that there were only a few wheels left on the ground as he grabbed the device.

“Hey there, _handsome_.” Marinette’s voice came through, a welcoming tone after the last eternity or so of staring at paperwork. “Is this a bad time?”

“Oh, no, just...had a little trouble getting out of my seat.” Adrien smiled, sitting upright with a hand on the mattress for support. He cleared his throat and started his side of the conversation again. “Hey, Bugaboo. What’s going on?”

“Nothing much, just thought I’d call and check up on you.” Marinette replied, moving her phone to the other side of her head while she organized a few bags in the trunk of her car. “Did you get your tests back yet?”

“Yeah, physics and chemistry actually.” Adrien’s noticeably happy voice came from the other end. “And I passed ‘em with flying colors, thanks to my awesome tutor.”

“Aw, that’s great, told you not to worry.” She hummed. “I’m still waiting on mine since some classes got cancelled due to that snowstorm last week.”

“I’m sure you did just as good as I did,” Adrien said. “If not better.”

“Of course.” Marinette replied with a light chuckle, flattered. The sound of plastic shifting around came through as she faded to silence for a moment, glancing over her recent purchases before she picked up again. “Say, uh, what’re you doing tonight?” 

“Given that I’ve been studying for like, a month straight? Nothing. For at least a few hours.” Adrien had a bit of hesitation in his tone once he noticed the subtle, sudden playfulness in hers. “Why do you ask?”

“Oh, no reason.” Marinette played coy and closed her trunk, then got into the driver’s seat.

“Mhm, right, so you _don’t_ wanna celebrate my fantastic grades? The ones you helped me earn, I might add.”

She could practically see his knowing, almost smug pout through the phone.

“Actually, I do! Maybe we’ll get lunch tomorrow or something, my treat.” She turned the key in the ignition. “But, uh, as far as tonight goes...maybe you wanna leave your window unlocked, yeah?”

Adrien chuckled. “You know it’s supposed to be like, negative ten degrees tonight, right?”

“I do,” Her engine started up. “But I have a feeling that you’ll be nice and warm. And who knows, maybe Santa’ll come early.” 

“Right.” Adrien replied. “Well, I guess I’ll see you when I see you, huh?”

“Yep, see you around,” Marinette moved the phone so that the microphone was directly in front of her lips. “ _Handsome._ ”

Adrien took a breath as soon as he heard the dial tone. It wasn’t hard to figure out that Marinette had _something_ planned and that whatever it was likely involved a red suit with plenty of spots, especially given that she usually couldn’t help but spoil her spandex-clad surprises in the past. The only thing he didn’t know this time was what exactly it was she had planned. 

And maybe that uncertainty grew into a sense of excitement. He remembered how she’d helped him celebrate milestones in his recent life, how she’d come and... _congratulate_ him for hours on end. His twenty-first birthday being a particular highlight, even among a trove of them. 

So, even with the slightest of teases to go off of, Adrien stood up from the foot of his bed and unlocked his window, his slight grin reflected in the glass with snow gently falling amid the dimming sky.

\---------------------------------

“Sorry to keep you waiting.” Ladybug announced her presence a few hours later, acting as if she was dusting herself off after being helped inside and then shutting the window behind herself.

“Ah, well,” Adrien didn’t hesitate to close the short distance between them. “I know how you like your suspense.”

He dipped himself into an initial, brief kiss. A thumb brushed through some of her hair as his hands found their way to either side of her chilled face, taking her for a deeper and more thorough kiss. Gently, Adrien caressed her cheeks and leaned ever so slightly further into her lips. She kept him close as well, with an arm sliding around his waist and pulling his chest to her body as he helped her warm up.

Ladybug huffed for air now long after, breaking away from him for little more than a few seconds before going back for more. This time, her hands went for the edge of his shirt and began peeling it upwards. With a little shifting and shaking, and pulling him forward to get the cloth over his head, she managed to strip him down. Almost greedily, her tongue slid into his mouth and brushed along his teeth before her lips moved down with a subtle line of drool connecting them.

“I’ve heard you’ve been a real good boy, Adrien.” Ladybug kissed the back of his neck while she slowly spoke, tossing his shirt toward a hamper with a long exhale through her nose. “I’m so proud of you.”

“Mari- _nh_ ,” Adrien shivered at the warm, slightly wet sensation of her lips. He trapped a heated chuckle in his throat as he remembered how to play along. “All I did was pass a few exams, _Ladybug_. They’re not even my finals.”

“But I know how hard you worked.” She kissed along his shoulder, either hand sliding along his stomach. “And I know how hard they can be, especially when you’ve got to worry about college _and_ a job.”

“It, ah-” Adrien softly moaned with each press of her mouth to his skin. “It’s no big deal, really.”

“You don’t have to be humble.” Ladybug muttered, smudging his cheek with her lipstick. “Not tonight.”

“You,” He huffed, hearing his belt buckle come undone and then feeling her fingertips toying with the button of his jeans. “You’re gonna spoil me.”

Ladybug snickered. “So let me.” She unzipped his pants and let them fall around his ankles. “Let me spoil you, Adrien.”

“I’m...not gonna say no to that.” Adrien chuckled. “But, um, how exactly did you intend on spoiling me?”

“Well, since you did such a good job,” Ladybug slipped a hand into his underwear, palming and grabbing a bit greedily at his ass. “I figured we’d do your favorite.”

“I have a lot of favorites when it comes to you.” Adrien purred. “You might have to be more specific.”

“Take a guess.” Ladybug giggled, playing with the waistband of his boxers.

Adrien thought about it for a moment, wondering what was up her sleeve. 

She probably knew him and his various kinks better than even he did at this point, but it wasn’t like that made it any easier. That’s what happens when His eyes started shifting around the room with a haze to his vision due to just how much she was feeling him up. Then he remembered that she’d brought something with her, and it seemed to click.

“Oh.” He said, catching a glimpse of the box she’d put on his nightstand. “ _Ooooh_.”

“Sounds like you’ve got it.” Ladybug slid her hand around to his front, teasing his crotch with her middle finger.

“But,” Adrien twitched, steadying himself with a breath. “Wasn’t it in like, a blue box?”

Ladybug begrudgingly pulled herself from his body. “That one is, yeah.” She retrieved the container, this one shimmering in a crimson red. “But this one’s different.”

“Did you buy a new, uh...” He shyly chuckled. He couldn’t seem to convince himself to say the word, gesturing at it with nod instead. “For me?”

“Mhm.” Ladybug hummed, flicking the top open and presenting it to him with a smirk. “Figured it was time that we got one that’s a little more...special.”

Inside was a bright red dildo with black spots everywhere from the tip to the base. It was attached to a harness that continued the motif with a gradient that faded from black to red. He noticed something else below the toy after some closer examination and rubbed the back of his neck once he realized what it was.

“That’s, um...” Adrien blushed. “That’s a collar, right?”

“And a leash.” Ladybug smiled a confident grin, shaking and shifting the box some to give him a better look. “Y’know, in case I ever wanted to take my kitten for a walk. It’s even got a tag with your name on it.”

“Jeez, that’s...” He put his hands on her shoulders with a huff, feeling more than a little speechless with his face only getting hotter in the process.

“Oh.” She looked somewhat anxious, though tried to hide it so as to not ruin the mood. “Is it too much?”

“No, no, not at all, it’s just...” Adrien dipped his head to hers with a grin. “You’re so amazing.”

“Aw, handsome.” Ladybug’s face turned a slight shade of red even with her teasing tone of voice. “You’re just saying that because I got you a bunch of sex toys.”

“Naw, you’re really that sweet.” He giggled, pecking briefly at her slightly parted lips. “Besides, they’re not really _all_ sex toys. I could totally wear the collar like, whenever.”

“That would be, er-” Ladybug cleared her throat, trying to ignore just how much the idea of Adrien going through his days with _her_ collar around his neck turned her on. “I mean, I’m...kinda surprised you didn’t have any of these already.” She managed to somewhat recover with a nervous laugh.

“I’m a sheltered, innocent college boy, Ladybug.” Adrien teased. “Otherwise I’d suggest wearing your other gift, though it’s not like anyone would see that one.”

“I know.” Ladybug brushed a hand down the side of his face with a growing smirk. She opted to ignore his comment about walking around with a dildo based on her costume up his ass, for her own sake. “I’ve been trying to fix that.” 

Gently, she teased him with her lips. It was hard to resist him normally, and situations like this made it near impossible. Ladybug sank into him again with ease, and he happily reciprocated. This time, his tongue took charge and explored her smaller mouth. Her taste was downright intoxicating, though he figured she’d say the same about his.

“Though, ahem, to be fair,” Adrien’s voice returned once they’d pulled apart. He needed to get some air back in his lungs even though they hadn’t kissed for that long, she was just _that_ good at leaving him breathless. “I do think I have the, erm, dildo part.”

“I think that one’s more pink than red. At least now, anyway.” Ladybug snickered and then cleared her throat to shift the topic. “I think you’ve been patient enough. How about you take your boxers off, hm?”

“Yes, ma’am.” Adrien grinned, taking the roll of her eyes as a command to push the garment down from his hips.

“Good boy.” Ladybug put a finger to the corner of her lips, noticeably staring at his still growing erection. "Now, c’mere.”

Adrien stepped a little closer while she rummaged through the box for a moment. He bowed his head forward once he heard the collar come undone and presented his neck to her. She was careful to adjust it so that it wasn’t too tight before draping it just above his collarbone and then snapping it together again. 

“Yeah,” Ladybug remarked, letting him stand upright again. “That does look good on you.”

“I think it’s missing something.” He carefully pulled a faux-leather strap out of the box and handed it to her.

“I don’t think I’m taking you anywhere tonight, but...” Ladybug chuckled, twisting his collar so that she could hook it to one end of the leash. “There we go, perfect.”

She couldn’t help but admire him in all of his mostly naked glory for a moment. She’d seen him in such attire, or lack thereof, a number of times in the last few years but there was still something about him that made her face turned a bright shade of red. Thankfully, with all that time and experience together, she’d been able to keep her composure in these situations. Most of it, anyway.

“It’s really not fair.” Ladybug muttered a bit thoughtlessly.

“Hm?” Adrien cocked an eyebrow.

“It’s not fair that you’re _this_ hot.”

“I could say the same to you.”

"Yeah, but you’re so hot like this, especially.”

“Well, if it helps, you’d look just as good in my position,” His lips curled into a grin, almost proudly echoing their earlier conversation. “If not _better_.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever you say, _minou_.” Ladybug snickered, trying not to falter given the hungry glint in his eye. “But, speaking of positions. I think you should bend over now, Adrien.”

“That so?” Adrien smirked a cocky, downright arousing smirk before playing at her for a moment. “What do you think, should I bend over the bed, or?”

“Wherever you’re most comfortable.” She replied, pulling the strap-on out of the box. “I’ll have a nice view either way.”

“Alright.” Adrien gave it a thought, ultimately deciding to climb onto his bed. “Oh, uh, the lube is still in the third drawer down.”

“Mhm.” Ladybug pulled the toy up around her hips, adjusting it some before retrieving the bottle with a hum. “Seems a little lighter than last time, Adrien.”

“Like you said,” Adrien got on his hands and knees, glancing back at her with narrowed eyes. “I’ve been working really hard.”

She laughed, coating a hand in the clear liquid and then stroking the dildo that hung from her waist. The room started to smell like coconut the more she applied. As with most instances like this, Ladybug made sure every inch of the toy was covered before joining him on the mattress.

“Since I’m supposed to spoil you tonight,” She shifted around on her knees some, positioning the strap-on with her opposite hand. “How do you want it?”

“Well,” Adrien lowly purred, glancing at the cord that dangled from his collar. “I figured you bought this leash so you could use it, so…”

“Okay, but I won’t get too rough.” Ladybug wrapped the strap around her fingers. “You have been a good boy, after all.” She smirked, giving the leash a firm tug.

Adrien moaned, feeling the chill of her dildo poking at him from behind. “Guess I’ll, ah, have to be a little bad in the future.”

“Don’t you like being a good boy?” Ladybug squeezed at his ass, sliding her toy at it a few times. “I mean, I can _treat_ you like a bad boy, if that’s what you’d like.”

“I, nh-” Adrien shivered, his cock twitching against his stomach.

“Is that what you want, Adrien?” She spanked him. “To be a _bad_ kitty?”

“ _Fuck_.” He huffed, pressing his hips back at her.

“Bad kitties have to beg for that,” Ladybug gave him a firmer spank. “ _Adrien._ ”

“Okay, okay.” Adrien breathed, feeling a bit reluctant. “I, er, I have classes in the morning, so I guess I kinda _have_ to be a good boy.”

Ladybug couldn’t help but chuckle. “That’s okay, I was looking forward to taking care of you anyway.” She gently rubbed his ass. “You can be bad on your next day off.”

Adrien nodded. “I’ll be on my worst behavior.”

“Mh, but for now…” Ladybug wiped some of the excess lube onto her fingertips, softly pressing and prodding them around his hole. “I wanna hear you purr.”

As with most other times with him, she didn’t need to do much for that. The way she lavished over his entrance certainly made him get loud. It was all to make sure he was physically ready and safe but there was a bit of a delight in the way Adrien so openly twisted and groaned at her touch.

“I’m gonna put it in now, okay?” Ladybug softly asked, moving so that she was only on one knee.

“Please.” Adrien muttered, feeling her hand slide up his back. “Er, I mean, yes, please.”

“Alright.” Ladybug couldn’t help but lightly giggle at his overt neediness, but resumed her more professional posture. “If it starts to hurt or if you’re uncomfortable with anything, what do we say?”

“Whiskers.” 

He’d hardly ever _had_ to use a safe word with her, but her asking made him feel safe. Not that he ever felt particularly unsafe with her around, quite the opposite actually.

“Okay,” Ladybug angled the dildo appropriately. “Just making sure.”

Adrien grit his teeth as he felt himself get slowly penetrated. The sensation was one he was largely familiar with but he could definitely tell that this toy was new. He figured it being so much more intense on the first go was because their last one had become so worn down.

“It’s,” His breath hitched. “It’s certainly bigger.”

“Yeah, but only by a little bit.” Ladybug held his hip, watching him quiver the more he took. “Do you need to take a break? Should I take it out?”

“No, I-” Adrien dropped his head and breathed for a few seconds. “I’m okay, I just need a minute to get used to it.”

“Take all the time you need.” Ladybug cooed, stroking at his waist. “We can always do something else if you want.”

“I want this, I…” He swallowed, grabbing a bit tightly on the sheets of his mattress. “I want it, _Ladybug_.”

Ladybug nodded, slipping her free hand to his cock. “Alright, kitten.” She gave another tug to his leash and started moving again. “Try to relax.”

“Oh, fuck.” Adrien moaned, feeling inch after inch move back and forth.

She gradually worked up a comfortable pace with her tender thrusting. It wasn’t so fast that the bed shook or his skin slapped against her hips, but it wasn’t slow enough to make him really whine. Once he’d properly acclimated to both the toy and the speed at which she fucked him, it felt perfect.

“Such a good kitty, Adrien.” She muttered, wrapping her fingers along his shaft. “You’ve been such a good boy.”

“Lady…” Adrien lowly panted, clenching around her strap-on a little tighter with each buck.

“I’m so proud of you.” Ladybug continued, pulling on his leash with just enough force to ring the bell hanging from his neck. “You’re doing so well.”

“Fuck, fuck.” He chanted. “More, please, I need...I need more.”

Ladybug happily obliged, upping her tempo by a few notches. “You deserve this, Adrien.” She lovingly stroked his cock from end to end. “You deserve to be taken care of.”

Her praising only made his purring grow louder. “Ladybug.” He groaned, matching her thrusts with a few rolls of his hips.

“Take it, Adrien.” She muttered, getting a little more into it than intended. “You’re taking me so well.”

His eyes rolled in his head as he felt her fingers all over his crotch. One moment she’d be jerking him off and the next she’d be tending to his balls. It was like she was everywhere at once and it was all he could do to not melt into the mattress.

“A little more?” Ladybug asked, noticing that he’d taken most of the dildo at this point.

“Yes, I’m-” Adrien moaned. “Fuck me harder, Ladybug.”

She dropped his leash to put her hand on his hip. He could feel her nails lightly digging into his flesh despite her spandex. Once she had a firm enough grasp on him she pulled everything out but the tip and then firmly thrust herself forward.

“ _Fuck!_ ” Adrien blissfully cried, feeling every inch of the toy inside of him at once. “I...I can’t, nh-”

“It’s okay.” Ladybug crooned, his cock throbbing in her hand. “You’re allowed to cum, Adrien. You deserve it.”

He needed her to pound into him a few more times before he felt himself at the limit. Her hand seemed like it was never going to stop rubbing at his crotch and his head dropped to the bed as a result. A couple more thrusts of her hips buried the dildo entirely inside of him and held it there as he came with a soft, pleasured whine.

“There you go.” She encouraged, doing her best to catch most of his cum in her palm. “Good job, Adrien.”

Adrien could feel himself humping at her hand without even thinking about it, his ass tightly clinging to her strap-on until his orgasm faded. “Holy...ah…” He breathed.

“You okay?” Ladybug started to pull herself out of him.

“Yeah, I’m…” Adrien was still seeing stars. “I’m good, I’m great, I’m…”

His body collapsed after she’d gotten the toy all the way out. She let him stretch out and rest for a few minutes, slipping off the bed to remove the harness and put it back in the box. Now she was admiring him again, lovingly staring at his spent form with a growing smirk that only got wider when he managed to turn over.

“You did great, Adrien.” Ladybug climbed over top of him, running a few fingers through his hair.

“Thank you.” He muttered, lazily swinging an arm around her back. “For everything, I mean, not just the, er, pegging, or even the tutoring. You coming over like this over the last few weeks has been really nice. It, um, it means a lot to me.”

Ladybug tried to resist the urge to melt, despite the sunshine she held in her arms. ”It’s...It’s my pleasure.” She managed to formulate a reply, then flashed him a warm grin.

Adrien’s smile somewhat faded after a few minutes of playing with her pigtails. “But, uh, I guess you gotta get going soon, huh?”

“Well, I kinda took off work tomorrow and I don’t have any classes either, so...” Her face became as red as her mask. “I don’t have to, no. Unless you want me to leave, that is.”

"Oh, no, er-” Adrien tried not to sound too eager while staying direct. “I mean, I don’t want you to go. We could, um, have breakfast together and stuff. It’s been a while since we did that, yeah?”

“That’s be fun.” She brushed a finger along his lips, parting them gently. “As long as that’s what you want.”

“It is. I kinda wanna take a day off tomorrow myself, especially if my bed’s gonna be _this_ warm.” He leaned in for a kiss, stopping just short with what almost sounded like a snort. “Actually, I’ve been thinking about it for a while now and...I wanna know something, first.”

“Shoot.”

“Well, did you...”

He bashfully looked away, as if he knew how silly his question was right before he said it. Determined to flirt, no matter how goofy it might be, Adrien faked a cough and tried again.

“You didn’t happen to buy all of that stuff...in-costume, did you?”

“What? No, _no_ , I-” She stifled her giggling as best she could. “I bought those as Marinette. Er, well, I bought the collar and the leash as Marinette from a little shop in the mall and...ordered the rest online.”

“ _Ladybug_ still can’t go into the real sex shops, huh?” He teased, tickling gently at her side. “Maybe when your tests come back, I’ll take you to one of the big fancy ones.”

“I thought, nh-” Ladybug’s transformation dropped after she cuddled up closer to him, twitching and laughing at the touch of his fingers. “I thought you were sheltered and innocent?”

“Like you said, _purrincess_ -” Adrien pushed off the mattress and ended up on top of her, his eyes narrowed and his teeth practically shining in the dark. “I’m trying to fix that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy it's been a minute huh. There's a long story here but I won't get into any of it and instead I'll say that hopefully some shorter ficlet prompt fills'll be coming out on here soon! I've got around 4 done (three ML, one MHA) and am just kinda waiting till I get a few more to post!


End file.
